Death of a Demon
by Renegade Zero
Summary: One Shot: Based on the latest chapters of the Naruto Manga, contains possible spoilers, OC's of the demon and human kind and hopefully very few typos if any. R&R please


**_Two Jinchuuriki up untill now were defeated by my peers. Their 'friends' and those of their villages, it seems not a single one came to save them, Mm. Instead it appeared they where more on our side, kukuku... Both so pitiful and detested.  
_Deidara to Naruto**

_Run_

It's all I could do. I was never allowed to become a shinobi, was never seenn, never aknowledged. When I was younger I thought it was grand. I could steal what I need from the village, and live on my own. But now, years later, I was being shown the true horror of being alone.

_Run. Faster. THEY GAIN_

_'IamIamIamIamIamIam'_ I scream inwardly at what snarled at me to run faster. I could almost see a swish of five tails, and the face of a feline as the demon cat sealed within me paced around in it's fleshy prison, not liking this anymore then I, and for once not trying to have me slaughter the people in the village.

_'Help'_ I want to scream, _'Please, don't let me die,'_ I wanted to cry out. But when that first wave of .. of something came at me, they turned a blind eye to my distress. They made way for what attacked me. What chased me down.

Blood flowed freely from my wounds but I still ran, chakra forced into my legs and feet to help me flee, ignoring the wounds on my arms and back. Leaping over a stream, I land on the other side, stalling for only a moment as I stumble, before throwing myself forward onto all fours and run like that for several stretched out seconds as a wave of giant shuriken, Fuma shuriken sliced the air just over my head, tags on the spinning blades and as they strike anything, they explode with massive force.

_'Idon'twanttodie!'_

_Then RUN HUMAN_ The beast snarled at me as I felt even more chakra pumped into my body, and I sprang like one of those children that never were allowed candy. I couldn't stay still, I just had to run.

Something deep down inside me says I could have lasted longer if someone had tried to protect me. If I had the training. If I knew more then how to use Henge or throw shuriken and senbon at an enemy, but there is only so much mimicing something can help you learn. And the demon, the demon didn't know human attacks, it only had near limitless chakra supply that fuled my run for freedom.

A part of me hoped the figures shrouded by red cloud spotted cloaks would kill the people in the village for letting this happen. The rest of me was just trying to survive. Something told me I was dead if they caught me. With how the demon was howling at me, it seemed to help that bit of knowledge within me.

What hunted me laughed, laughed because it knew it would win and I would die and I didn't want to die.

Please, someone, help me! Tears were streaming down my eyes, I know, they stung like nothing else. But I wasn't brave. I wasn't strong, I just wanted ... I just wanted to live. I didn't want to die when I had never really lived. Why did they shun me, why did they hunt me, why? The demon? I wasn't a demon, why did they think of me so, whywhywhy-

I'm barely able to dodge a volly of something, it's like .. air .. only not... but I only think that as I stumble, and fall. Warmth leaking out of my ears as I lay stunned on my side, the world spinning. I try to move. I try to do as the demon bid, but we had used too much in running for so long, I can barely remember the last time I drank something, let alone ate. Chakra had been the only thing keeping me going as I was hunted down like a rabbit.

And now as the cloaked figure stood above me, sneering down at me like I was some trophy, like I was something less then human, I wanted to lash out. Fight, do something.

But I can't. The demon can only wail mournfully at it's prison to move, knowing if I die, it dies. That's the only reason it cares.

.. I don't care anymore. I don't want to suffer anymore. Whatever this .. this monster plans .. has .. has to be better then this hell. As I close my eyes, I pray it will bring such hell to those that never offered me help. Let them know how it is to be alone, afraid. Hunted, and brought down like an animal.

They deserve it was my last thought as darkness consumed me evermore.


End file.
